


Come Back to Me - Keitor Week 2018 Recreation/Vacation

by lotorotor



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beaches, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith has abandonment issues, Keitor Week 2018, Kissing, M/M, Near Death, One Shot, Vacation, god this is shorter than i meant it to be but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Reckless as always, Keith nearly dies on a mission for the Blade. Lotor doesn't think he can take any more of this.Day 5 of Keitor Week 2018





	Come Back to Me - Keitor Week 2018 Recreation/Vacation

It had been a tough mission. The toughest in a long time. Civilian lives had been put in danger and Keith had needed to do some quick thinking in order to save them, and he was relieved that he’d succeeded. It had been a really close call.

When he made it back to Marmoran headquarters, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend standing there with his arms crossed and a tense expression on his purple face. When he saw Keith, he emitted a strangled noise of relief before swiftly striding forward the few steps needed to cross the room and tugged him into a tight hug. After a couple too quick moments, he pulled away and held him at arm’s length, his expression still stressed.

“I heard that the mission went bad,” Lotor said, “and I heard that you almost died trying to save those civilians.” His voice broke on the word ‘died’ and he looked away as his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey,” Keith whispered, placing a hand on Lotor’s cheek and tugging him to look into his eyes, “I’m fine.”

“You need to stop being so self-sacrificing.”

“I always do my best to come back to you,” Keith pointed out, “and I haven’t failed yet.”

Lotor glared at him. “You better never fail.”

He pulled Keith in for another hug, squeezing him as though he was scared to let go. Then, he grabbed his face and pressed their mouths together in a hungry kiss, relishing the feel of his chapped lips. Once they were suitably light headed, Lotor pulled away with a soft reluctance.

“We need to take some time off,” he said.

“Huh?” Keith blinked in shock, “Time off from what?” his heart was frozen in fear of the worst. It wouldn’t make sense in lieu of the rest of their conversation, but Keith was terrified that Lotor wanted a break from him. Honestly, he wouldn’t blame him. After all, everyone had left him at one time or another.

Of course, that didn’t make each new abandonment less painful.

God, he hoped he was wrong.

Lotor smiled and stroked Keith’s cheek with his thumb. “I mean from the Blade. We need a vacation, some time to relax, and not worry about anything but each other.”

“Oh.” He felt the fear slip away from his heart. It was just his abandonment issues acting up. No big deal. Then, another thought occurred to him, and he frowned. “We can’t just take a vacation, can we? We’re in the middle of a war. Zarkon’s not going to just stop being an evil tyrant so we can go sip coconut water on a beach.”

Something about that made Lotor laugh. “I don’t know what a coconut is, but with the success of this mission, there’s not a lot we can do right now except wait. We might as well take advantage of the opportunity.” The hand that had been stroking Keith’s cheek slipped down to thread their fingers together. “Besides… what if one of us doesn’t make it out of the next mission?”

“Don’t say that.” Keith shook his head of the painful thought. “We’re always going to make it, every time.”

Lotor smiled, a little sadder this time. “I still want to take as much time as I can. Have as many moments with you as possible.” He squeezed the hand that he held. “Please? Can I have this?”

Keith nodded immediately, unable to refuse him. “Okay.”

“Thank you.”

They kissed again.

* * *

 

“Where are you taking me?” Keith asked, more than a little bit of a whine to his voice. He’d been blindfolded by his boyfriend, and while that would excite him under other circumstances, for now it only made him grumpy as Lotor tugged him over unknown terrain.

“Hush, you’ll find out soon enough.” Lotor chided him, amused. They continued walking until finally Lotor stopped and let go of Keith’s hand. He reached up and tugged the blindfold off of him, tucking it into the pocket of his soft black pants.

Keith blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of sight. They were sanding on an expanse of soft white sand that was occasionally interrupted by black stones jutting from the ground. The area looked almost like earth, but the ocean that lapped the shore a few meters away was an unnaturally bright blue, and the sky was light pink in color. Three small suns hovered above them, collectively giving off the same amount of light and warmth that Earth’s sun did on its own.

“It’s beautiful.” Keith said, a bit awestruck. Sure, he’d been in space for years, and seen countless of otherworldly sights, but something about the tranquility of this alien beach made it one of the most gorgeous.

Lotor smiled happily. “I remembered you saying something about a beach so…” he gestured to the area.

Keith grinned back at him. “The only thing that’s more beautiful is you.”

The half altean’s cheeks darkened in color. “Oh, come now. You say that as if you’re not the most exquisite being in the universe.”

“God,” Keith leaned up and pecked his purple lips, “what the hell did I do to deserve you?”

Lotor grabbed his hip and pulled him close. “I ask myself the same thing every day.” He leaned down and pressed their lips together. “But I know I don’t deserve you. I really, really don’t.” he tugged him until they were chest to chest and kissed him again.

“I,” Keith pulled away, placing a hand on Lotor’s chest. “I think you have that backwards. But I don’t care right now.” He placed his hand on the back of his purple neck and pulled him back into a kiss. He tilted his head, kissing him deeper, falling in love all over again with the taste of his lips.

Their vacation was off to a pretty good start.


End file.
